Nuestra Noche
by Cath Morgan
Summary: Louis se entera que Harry lo ha estado engañando durante un largo tiempo, y esta decido a averiguar porque, para poder cambiarlo y lograr convencer a Harry de que él es todo lo que necesita. ¿Qué tendrá planeado hacer? Mal Summary, espero que mejor historia.


_Okay, hoy vengo con un One-Shot Larry Stylinson Semi-Erótico._

_Se preguntaran, ¿Por qué semi y no completamente erótico? La respuesta es fácil, se llama vergüenza, aun no me siento capaz de relatar algo completamente erótico, al menos no entre dos hombres. Tengo la esperanza de que con el tiempo esto cambie, mientras, disfrútenlo._

* * *

**Nuestra Noche.**

Harry miro por encima de toda la gente que se reunía en aquel salón para celebrar un año más de la creación del grupo en busca de Louis. Gente que no conocía ni tenía el más mínimo interés de conocer. Unas horas antes le había prometido que lo vería en el lugar en el que ahora se encontraba parado justo a las 8:00 pm, pero con 8:20 en reloj no había señales del castaño.

— ¿Esperas a alguien, Harry? —la voz de la rubia artificial que llevaba una hora persiguiéndolo sin descanso lo saco de su incimamiento.

—Ahora no, Cloe. —le espeto sin mirarla. Tenía la vista fija en la puerta de entrada, alerta a cualquier señal de Louis.

Cloe fingió no haberlo escuchado y se acercó más al él, rozándose provocativamente de vez en cuando.

—Vamos, Harry, ¿Por qué no salimos de aquí y nos vamos a un lugar más… privado?

Harry rodo los ojos con frustración y le aparto las manos que vagaban en su pecho tratando de colarse por su camisa sin pudor alguno. No tenía tiempo ni ganas de tratar con la irritante rubia, y deshacerse de ella dejándola agotada en algún rincón de aquel salón no era una opción. Por lo menos no ahora que Louis podría llegar en cualquier momento.

Hizo una rápida inspección por el salón y, cuando localizo a la persona que buscaba, le lanzo la más que familiar mirada de auxilio. Su amigo asintió y se acercó con paso relajado a Cloe.

—Vamos, cariño, ¿no te gustaría dar un paseo conmigo? —Niall murmuro en el oído de la rubia y la jalo del brazo, apartándola de Harry. Y ella se fue encantada.

Harry suspiro aliviado cuando se deshizo de la irritante presencia de Cloe y se concentró en su objetivo principal. Estaba seguro que a esa rubia tonta no le importaría menos a quien se llevaba a la cama esta noche, siempre y cuando fuera alguno de los cinco miembros de la banda. Y no es que la chica hiciera mal su trabajo, Harry era fiel testigo de que la chica follaba de maravilla, simplemente… esta noche tenía otros planes. Y aunque no los tuviera, sabía que no se volvería a acostar con Cloe. No cuando se estaba encaprichando con el más de lo que Harry podría soportar,

— ¿Esperas a alguien, Harry? —. El chico había estado tan absorto en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta del momento en que el castaño se acercó a él y, a comparación del escalofrió que le había provocado la voz chillona de Cloe al hacerle la pregunta, la voz de Louis le había provocado esa sensación de deseo y anticipación que solo el sabia provocarle.

Se giró para quedar de frente a Louis y le devolvió la sonrisa radiante con la que el castaño lo miraba. Dios, lo amaba con locura. Y solo cuando veía la manera en que Louis le correspondía a su amor se permitía sentir culpable por lo que hacía a sus espaldas.

Louis se merecía algo mucho mejor que un jodido bisexual empedernido, que no podía alejar la polla de cualquier cosa que le gustara y se moviera. Pero era tan egoísta que tampoco iba a permitir que se alejara de el para irle a darle sus atenciones a otro. Porque Harry sabía que, a comparación de él, Louis si era hombre de una sola persona. Y Harry no estaba preparado para dejar de ser esa personas..

—Siento haber llegado tarde, pero la cosa con los paparazzi empeoro y no pude deshacerme de Eleanor hasta hace algunos minutos. —Se disculpó Louis, con la vergüenza legible en su hermoso rostro.

Harry solo pudo sonreírle, sabiendo que el que tendría que estar avergonzado era él.

—Como sea —exclamo Louis, de pronto más animado. —Yo te prometí que esta seria nuestra noche y así será.

Louis lo tomo con discreción de la manga de la chaqueta y lo encamino hasta donde se encontraba Niall, escondido en un rincón solitario del jardín que se encontraba afuera del salón, con la mano perdida dentro del escote de la rubia.

Niall, no era muy diferente de Harry, salvo que él era un hetero empedernido, y no tenía prejuicios si de follar se trataba, a final él no tenía a quien rendirle cuentas.

El rubio aparto la cara de la de Cloe y se giró, mirándolos con una sonrisa perversa.

—Nos vamos, Niall. ¿Nos cubres?

—Cuenta con ello, Louis. —Contesto Niall, siempre dispuesto a cubrir en todo a la pareja de la que solo él tenía conocimiento y a la que apoyaba como si de futbol se tratase.

Louis le sonrió con agradecimiento, y se giró junto con Harry para encaminarse al auto del castaño.

—Ah, ¿Harry? —el nombrado giro la cabeza para mirar a su amigo sin dejar de caminar. —Me debes una, amigo. —Le dijo y le guiño un ojo.

Harry negó con la cabeza, divertido. Por supuesto que le debía una. No importaba que tan bien follara Cloe, siempre era una dolor de cabeza tratar con ella.

— ¿Le debes una? —pregunto Louis con una ceja enarcada.

Harry se encogió de hombros, le rodeo los hombros con un brazo y agacho la cabeza para plantarle un fugaz beso en los labios.

—Nada importante.

Louis condujo en silencio a la cabaña dentro del bosque que había rentado para esa noche. A pesar de que Harry había peleado el volante, Louis había ganado la batalla al decirle que no se dirigían a ningún lugar que el conociera.

Lanzo un suspiro al llegar. Se sentía nervioso por lo que allí adentro podría pasar, ¡por supuesto que lo hacía! El solo quería esa noche para saber en qué le había fallado a Harry para que él se fuera a la cama… o a cualquier superficie plana, con otras.

El alivio que había sentido cuando descubrió que no se acostaba con otros hombres había sido limpiado por el balde de agua fría que sintió caer al enterarse de que, si bien, Harry no se acostaba con otros hombres, si lo hacía con otras mujeres. El pánico fue en asenso cuando se enteró de que sus típicas conquistas de una noche, habían pasado a la historia y llevaba una semana entera acostándose con la _señorita-tetas-falsas. _La misma con la que minutos antes Niall había estado restregándose. Y el alivio que sintió al ver que a Harry no le afectaba en absoluto llego como la calma después de la tormenta.

Y estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera para hacerle a entender a Harry que él era todo lo que necesitaba.

Bajaron del auto y se dirigieron a la entrada de la pequeña cabaña en medio de la nada. Louis busco las llaves dentro de su chaqueta y abrió, encendiendo la tenue luz del pasillo al entrar.

Él no había ni terminado de entrar cuando Harry ya lo tenía presionado contra la pared y buscaba sus labios con desesperación contenida. Louis quiso hacerle el camino más fácil y levanto la cabeza para presionar sus labios contra los de Harry. El gimió cuando Harry pasó su lengua por su labio inferior justo antes de que lo atrapara entre sus dientes y sintió endurecerse en sus pantalones hechos a medida. Pasó sus brazos por sus hombros y los sostuvo por el cuello cuando sintió que sus piernas podrían jugarle una mala pasada en cualquier momento.

—Joder, te extrañe —le susurro Harry al oído y Louis se apretó más contra él, maravillándose por la forma en la que sus cuerpos encajaban a la perfección

Harry no espero respuesta y bajo hasta su cuello, para lamer y succionar la piel sensible que allí se encontraba. Louis lo detuvo y lo hizo ir hasta la habitación antes de que sus piernas frágiles por el momento lo hicieran caer al piso.

De pronto las manos de ambos no eran lo suficientemente rápidas como para despojarse de la ropa. Louis, con manos temblorosas, deshizo el nudo de la corbata de Harry y la aventó a la pila de ropa en la que ya se encontraban las chaquetas de ambos y la corbata de él. Harry le ahueco las mejillas con ambas manos y deposito un beso hambriento en sus labios. Louis se sintió morir en sus brazos. Amaba la manera en la que Harry combinaba la ternura y la pasión para volverlos una mezcla completamente irresistible para él. Harry llevo sus manos a los pantalones de Louis y deshizo los botones con desesperación—ya no tan contenida. Los deslizo por sus piernas hasta que se estancaron como un charco en sus tobillos y Harry se arrodillo para quitarle los zapatos que llevaba sin calcetines, dejándolo solo en bóxer.

Harry se incorporó y lo volvió a besar. Louis se rio sobre sus labios.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —pregunto Harry sin atreverse a separar sus labios de los de Louis.

—Nada, solo que… nuestra situación no es muy justa. Mientras yo estoy casi desnudo, tu aun estas medio vestido.

Harry se detuvo un momento, como analizando la situación, luego se despojó de sus zapatos, calcetines y pantalón a la velocidad de la luz.

—Así está mejor. —Louis susurro y lo volvió a besar.

Harry lo tomo entre sus brazos y lo deposito en la cama con suavidad, y se posicionó sobre él, dejando besos desde su cuello hasta su torso desnudo y estómago, prestando especial atención a cada uno de sus tatuajes, rodeándolos con la lengua y haciéndolo gemir.

Llego hasta la altura de su bóxer y los deslizo hasta que salieron de su alcance. Tomo su miembro erecto entre sus mano y comenzó a masajear con suavidad. En ese momento en que Louis se agarraba con fuerzas contra las abanas, supo que esa era _su noche. _De Harry. De él. De los dos. No había pasado, ni nadie entre ellos dos. Solo los dos y su amor.

Harry pasó su lengua por el glande purpura de su erección, y después se la metió hasta que la sintió chocar contra su garganta. Louis perdió la cordura y comenzó a mover sus caderas en un frenético vaivén, follando la boca de Harry sin control. Él se dejó hacer y al poco tiempo se corrió en su garganta, retorciéndose de placer entre las manos de Harry.

Cuando Louis recupero la conciencia se dio cuenta de que ya tenía la polla de Harry entre sus manos y la movía de arriba abajo, con un violento frenesí. Los gemidos de Harry resonaban por toda la pequeña habitación y se retorcía agarrando con fuerza las sabanas entre sus puños.

—Me voy a correr. —anuncio Harry entre jadeos.

Louis dejo de masturbarle y se metió su pene a la boca, succionando y succionando hasta que Harry se corrió.

Cayó agotado de espaldas en la cama, con Louis encima de él. Harry lo sostuvo contra su pecho con fuerza y le beso la frente repetidas ocasiones.

—Te amo, Harry, —susurro Louis.

—Yo también te amo, Lou. —murmuro Harry.

Louis sabía eso. Jamás había dudado del amor que Harry sentía hacia él. Lo que no terminaba de comprender era porque Harry sentía la necesidad de acostarse con otras personas. ¿Acaso él no lo satisfacía? ¿No se sentía bien cuando estaba con él? Bueno, si era así tenía toda una noche para cambiar eso. No era como si en ese momento importara mucho, tenía a Harry para él solito y lo aprovecharía al máximo, porque era su noche. Otro día quizá no, pero sabía que en ese instante solo el habitaba el corazón de Harry. Porque en ese instante no había nadie en el mundo que se amaran más que ellos dos.

Louis sintió como Harry los cubría a ambos con el cobertor de la cama y suspiro.

—Espero que no estés pensando en dormir —murmuro Louis contra su pecho. —Esto apenas es el comienzo, todavía nos queda una muy, muy larga noche por delante.

Harry soltó una carcajada y lo hizo rodar contra su espalda, quedando de nuevo sobre él.

—No podría estar más de acuerdo contigo. —Harry murmuro contra sus labios y lo volvió a besar con pasión.

Si, sin duda esa era su noche.

* * *

_¡Yay! Llegaste hasta aquí abajo._

_Raro, ¿no? Bien, les menciones que este era mi primer OS Larry semi-erotico, y digo semi porque no me atreví a llegar más allá con esto. Confió que con el tiempo podre deshacerme del pudor y la vergüenza y ya no sentiré sonrojarme cada vez que relate las escenas sexuales._

_Espero que les haya gustado, y si es así, me lo hagan sabes, y si no, también, solo tienen que dejarme un review. Acepto consejos y críticas constructivas, ya que son ustedes los que hacen que mi trabajo sea posible, ah._

_Hasta la próxima._

_Liz._


End file.
